Boshaft
thumb|250px|Borupen Saishiki, ein Charakter vom Typ BoshaftBoshaft ist eine Persönlichkeit im Yandere Simulator. Zeuge werden von normalen NPCs Wenn NPCs mit der Boshaft Persönlichkeit miterleben wie Yandere-chan einen Mord begeht, erkennen, dass sie einen begangen hat oder finden sie eine Leiche, werden sie sich Einzelgänger verhalten, außer der Spieler trifft gewisse Vorkehrungen. Das bedeutet im Normalfall werden sie für etwa 5 Sekunden geschockt sein, außer Yandere-chan trägt das Süßes Bärchen-Höschen, dann sind sie 7 Sekunden lang geschockt. Yandere-chan kann diese Zeit nutzen, um sie zu töten bevor sie weglaufen. Nachdem sie ihren Schock überwunden haben, werden sie aus der Schule fliehen und die Polizei rufen sobald sie das Schulgelände verlassen haben. Momentan sind alle bösen NPCs unfähig sich selbst zu verteidigen. Außer es sind drei andere NPCs anwesend, dann wird dich die Gruppe unabhängig von ihren Persönlichkeiten, abgesehen von Helden und strengen NPCs, überwältigen. Am nächsten Tag werden sie sich weigern mit dem Spieler zu sprechen und drohen, dass sie wissen das Yandere-chan jemanden getötet hat und sicher stellen werden dass Alle darüber Bescheid wissen. Jeder Tag den sie am Leben bleiben wird Yandere-chans Beliebtheit um 10 Punkte pro Tag schädigen. Zeuge werden von gehassten NPCs Bringt man einen boshaften NPC dazu, dass Opfer zu hassen oder zu verachten, verändert sich seine Reaktion auf den Mord von dieser Person. Derzeit gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten, dass zu tun. Entweder man senkt die Beliebtheit des boshaften NPCs bis er von der Mobbing-Clique gemobbt wird, woraufhin er sie hasst oder man senkt die Beliebtheit seines Opfers unter -33, dann verachtet der boshafte NPC das Opfer. Hat ein boshafter NPC nichts mehr für das Opfer übrig, wird er sagen, dass es die Person verdient hatte und anschließend aus der Schule fliehen ohne die Polizei zu rufen. Spricht man einen bösen NPC nach einem Mord an, wird er sein Kompliment wiederholen. Jedoch wird er danach den Kontakt zu Dir meiden, um nicht in Verdacht zu geraten. Foto machen Wenn du einen boshaften NPC fotografieren möchtest, wird er genervt eine Hand vor sein Gesicht halten. YuiFoto.png|Pose der Mädchen HarutoFoto.png|Pose der Jungen Übersicht aller Schüler, mit dem Charakter Boshaft Student_42.png|Borupen Saishiki|link=Borupen Saishiki Zitate "Oh my god! This can't be happening!" "Oh mein Gott! Das kann nicht passieren!" - Ein boshafter NPC der Zeuge eines Mordes wird - "Get away from me!" "Bleib weg von mir!" - Ein boshafter NPC der aus seiner Schockstarre erwacht, nach einem Mord - "They had it coming! Don't worry...I won't tell anyone what I saw." "Sie haben es verdient! Mach Dir keine Sorgen ... Ich werde niemandem erzählen, was ich gesehen habe." - Ein boshafter NPC der Zeuge eines Mordes, mit einem gehassten Opfer, wird - "Good riddance...they deserved it!" "Endlich Erlösung... sie haben es verdient! - Ein boshafter NPC der eine gehasste Leiche findet - "Don't worry... your secret is safe with me. But, we shouldn't be seen talking to each other..." "Keine Sorge...Dein Geheimnis ist bei sicher. Aber, wir sollten nicht gesehen werden, wie wir miteinander reden..." - Wenn Yandere-chan versucht einen boshaften NPC anzusprechen, welcher sie bei einem Mord gesehen hat. - "Don't bother me!/Go away!/Don't talk to me!/Get away from me!/Leave me alone!" ''"Hör auf mich zu belästigen!/Geh weg!/Sprich mich nicht an!/Bleib weg von mir!/Lass mich in Ruhe!" '' - Wenn Yandere-chan weiter versucht, einen Mordzeugen anzusprechen. - Trivia *Boshafte NPCs wurden im 6. März 2018 Build eingeführt. **Sie ersetzten die Persönlichkeit Böse. Kategorie:Persönlichkeiten Kategorie:Boshaft